Creatures
Numerous different creatures and monsters appear the IDW comics, many of which having basis in myths and legends. Bookworm A Bookworm appears in the Sixth story arc, eating the book of Golden Oaks Library and giving life to fictional characters via magical cocoons and growing in size, but at the end of the arc its discovered that the bookworm was just enjoying the reading not realizing the damage was doing, at the end he helps the main six and Ponyville. Carnivoruos Flowers Carnivoruos Flowers appears in The Return of Queen Chrysalis attacking Rarity and Applejack but they defeated them and use them as parachutes. Cats ' Cats '''are the inhabitants of 'Wuvy-Dovey Land', and were used as a source of love by Queen Chrysalis when she crash landed in their town. She and some of her changelings land in the center of a town inhabited by the cats, who immediantly shower them with cakes and love. Although she survives the fall, she and her army are weakened, so they feed off the cats' love and transform their town into the Changeling Kingdom. Chrysalis later harms one of the cats in front of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. It's fate is unknown. One later approaches Spike with a card. Cave troll A cave troll named Jim (after Jim Miller, FiM's storyboard supervisor) appears in The Return of Queen Chrysalis. Chrysalis regards them as idiots. The six find and enter a cave in the Appaloosan Mountains, where they run into a cave troll, and Twilight Sparkle asserts that it's much larger than the "Cave Dweller's Reference Guide" says that species is. The troll picks up Fluttershy, and brushes her mane with a branch, eventually setting her down on a shelf containing what looks like a giant stone Magic 8-Ball and Optimus Prime. He grabs Rainbow Dash next, dolling her up, much to Applejack's amusement and Rainbow's annoyance. Rarity then comes up with an idea, and asks Pinkie Pie for help. The idea turns out to be rock and wood replicas of the main six. The troll grabs the Rarity doll and states that he will call it George, much to her horror. When the ponies are trapped by spiders, Pinkie returns with Jim, whom she has convinced of there being a teddy bear where the other ponies are. The troll sees the spider and is convinced that's the teddy bear, so he drags the spider off, naming him Fluffy. Changelings :Main article: Queen Chrysalis :Main article: Changelings Changelings 'are the minions of Queen Chrysalis. They take over Ponyville briefly, but are easily defeated by the ponies. They have a pony-like appearance along with insect features, though they can change their appearance to match that of any pony they want. Chupacabra 'Chupacabras '''inhabit somewhere beyond the Appaloosan Mountains. They are the natural enemies of Jackalope. They are based off the Mexican/North American cryptid, Chupacabra. In The Return of Queen Chrysalis, Fluttershy and Twilight fall down a hole, but Twilight is able to use her magic to get the both of them out of the hole, and once they're out, they spot a Chupacabra. Twilight observes that they only eat goats, but then she and Fluttershy realize the twigs lodged in their manes look like goat horns, and so the Chupacabra begins to chase them. The others, who are running from the Jackalope, crash into the pair, causing the whole group to tumble down a cliff. Twilight hopes that such a death-defying fall might keep their pursuers at bay. It is at this point that Fluttershy reveals the bunnies' species to be Vampiric Jackalope, as she mentions that they are natural enemies of the Chupacabra, and will fight with it for dominance, and the right to eat the ponies. They then engage in a fight which horrifies the ponies, with the exception of Fluttershy, who only remarks that nature is fascinating. Cloud Gremlins :Main article: Cloud Gremlins The two Cloud Gremlins are the main antagonists of the Rainbow Dash Micro-Series. They try to block out the sun to make everyone miserable. They constantly mock and taunt Rainbow Dash. When Rainbow Dash does a Sonic Rainboom, she cheers up the citizens of Ponyville, and the sudden positivity causes the Gremlin's cloud to explode into rainbows, throwing them away into the sky. Cockatrices Giant Cockatrices appear in the mini-comic In the Interim were attack Canterlot during the passing of the Secretariat Comet. Crystal Ghost A Crystal Ghost appear in Friends Forever #4 in a underneath cave made by King Sombra in the past, after that he's free and becomes the new librarian. Diamond Dogs Diamond Dogs appear in a cave made by them and a skull is used by Pinkie Pie. Dragon Three Dragons appear in the Sixth story arc with a pony playing with her. Giant Spiders Giant Spiders appear in The Return of Queen Chrysalis attacking the main six, but they are defeated by them after Pinkie Pie atracts the attention of the Cave Troll making him believe that the lead Spider is a teddy bear. Hydra The skeleton of a Hydra appears in Reflections in the underneath cave of Star Swirl the Bearded. Mantahawk A Mantahawk appears at the end of My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy¡ helping the main six going back to Ponyville. Mermares Mermares appears in My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy!, attacking the Salty Mare, the main six and Hoofbeard discuss with the Mermares but Fluttershy stop the fight showing that sea and earth can love too. A notable member of the Mermares is Jewel who is in love with Hoofbeard. Mimicker Imp a Mimicker appears in the Cutie Mark Crusaders Micro-series, she becomes in the comic a new CMC member, the crusaders had fun with her ability to mimic thing, but when they discover she's becoming exhausted they decided to return her to her cave. Moon Creatures Moon Creatures appear at the end of The Return of Nightmare Moon, after beign purified by the magic of friendship. Moon Slugs Moon Slugs appear in The Return of Nightmare Moon helping Spike enter Nightmare Rarity's castle and escape from the Nightmare Forces. Night Sprites Night Sprites are mentioned by Shining Armor at the end of Friends Forever #4 after Twilight Sparkle leaves in the train. Nightmare Forces :Main article: Nightmare Forces The Shadow Forces corrupted Princess Luna, turning her into Nightmare Moon. When she was cleansed of them by the Elements of Harmony, she assumed them destroyed. They later returned, and corrupted Rarity, after that they captured the main six and Spike, but they are able to find a way to return them again in Moon Creatures and destroy the nightmare energy. The Forces are led by Shadowfright. Owlbear An Owlbear appears in Princess Luna's Micro-Series as one of the options of Princess Luna to be a pet. Quarry eel Quarry eel is mentioned in Friends Forever #4 by Shining Armor. Rock Lobster Rock Lobsters appears in Friends Forever #3 taking hostage Spike and Princess Celestia but they free them after they heard from Spike that Dragons eat rocks. Sass Squash The Sass Squash appears in the IDW Micro-Series of Applejack. It has been ruining the Apple Family's crops. The Sass Squash is based off the folklore/cryptid Bigfoot, or Sasquatch. Sea Beast Sea Beasts appear in Spike's Micro Series, who are beign taking care of him after he teach him the ways of the world making them smart enough to live on their own. Space Fleas Space Fleas appear in the Sixth story arc in Rainbow Dash's story climbing up Rainbow Dash and Twilight's spacesuits. Tree Goblins Tree Goblins are mentioned by Spike reading a monster-pedia in Friends Forever #4. Wood Sprites Wood Sprites are mentioned by Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor in a flashback in Friends Forever #4. Vampiric Jackalope The Vampiric Jackalope appear in The Return of Queen Chrysalis. They are based off the North American folklore of the jackalope. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash happen upon a group of rabbits with horns. One bites into Pinkie's left hind leg, freaking Rainbow Dash out, but only causing Pinkie to give that one the name "bitey". Rainbow Dash picks up Pinkie by the tail and starts to fly out of there, when Rarity and Applejack crash into the two. Applejack uses one of the flowers chasing her to take out some of the bunnies, and the group continues to run again. The flowers do not seem to partake in the chase. They then bump into Twilight and Fluttershy (running from the Chupacabra), causing the whole group to tumble down a cliff. Twilight hopes that such a death-defying fall might keep their pursuers at bay. It is at this point that Fluttershy reveals the bunnies' species to be Vampiric Jackalope, as she mentions that they are natural enemies of the Chupacabra, and will fight with it for dominance, and the right to eat the ponies. They then engage in a fight which disgusts/horrifies the ponies, with the exception of Fluttershy, who only remarks that nature is fascinating. Zombies Zombies appear in the Sixth story arc in a fantasy book world made by Pinkie Pie they are returned to be normal ponies by Rainbow Dash using a Rainbow vision. Category:Creatures Category:The Return of Queen Chrysalis Category:The Return of Nightmare Moon Category:Micro-Series Category:Supporting characters Category:Antagonists